


I just have all these feelings about fictional characters

by Peryton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Game of Thrones References, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton/pseuds/Peryton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur has embraced muggle pop culture whole heartedly. Sometimes Hermione wishes she hadn’t taken to it quite so well. This is what happens when she watches an episode of Game of Thrones without Hermione to warn her about… well, the death of favourites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just have all these feelings about fictional characters

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d partake in this since I’ve recently become obsessed with fanfiction and this site. Season 3 Game of Throne spoilers, in case for some insane reason you haven’t watched that yet.

“Nope. Nope. Nope.” Fleur closes the laptop screen and puts it down on the coffee table, Hermione after hearing the blonde’s exclamations comes rushing in from the kitchen.

“Fleur what’s wrong?” The brunette notices Fleur’s tearstained face and begins to panic. “Fleur, what’s happened?”

“Why did they have to die?!” The blonde witch cried,

“What!? Who?” Hermione sat next to the blonde and gathered her in her arms, holding her tight in an attempt to make whatever terrible news she has just heard better.

“Everyone!” Fleur looks at her aghast, “The little boy just shot the redhead wildling ‘Mione, she was _our favourite.”_

“The wildling…” realisation dawned on Hermione and the relief that there was nothing seriously wrong with the blonde left her feeling lightheaded. “Honey, have you been watching Game of Thrones without me?”

“You were busy.” Fleur sniffed. “And now she’s dead and oh _why_ couldn’t they have stayed in that cave?”

“I didn’t think you liked Jon Snow?”

“I don’t. She was too good for him, but if they’d stayed there she wouldn’t have had to die!”

“I always preferred Cersei.” Hermione mused, pulling away from Fleur slightly but still absentmindedly petting her hair.

“What?!” Fleur looks scandalised, “Blasphemy!”

“If you’d read the books you’d know that was coming.” Hermione said trying to reason with the agitated blonde in her arms.

“I saw you staring at the wall in silence for ten minutes after you read about the Red Wedding and you cried when they killed Lady! Why would I read the books after that?”

“Well… they’d prepare you for what was going to come in the show.”

“I have you for that though.” Fleur said sniffing and turning to look at Hermione.

“Yes, but that only works if you wait for me to watch it with you.” Hermione said, lovingly pushing a lock of blonde hair behind Fleur’s ear.

The blonde snuggled further into the brunette witch’s embrace who tenderly wiped at the tears drying on her skin. The two witches relaxed, soaking in each other’s warmth before the sounds still coming from the laptop prompted Hermione to disentangle herself from Fleur.

“I see you got over your aversion to technology anyway.” Hermione smiles wryly, opening the laptop back up. “You should… what’s this-have you been reading fanfiction?

“Margaery and Sansa should be together Hermione; we both know it’s true.” Fleur said with conviction. “I’ve bookmarked some for you to read.”

“Well... They’re not sad are they?” The brunette asked turning towards the blonde, Fleur could see the interest in her warm brown eyes.

“No mon amour.” Fleur said unable to hold back her smile at the witch beside her.

“Okay. Did you find anything else interesting on here?” Hermione asked, moving the cursor to hover over browser history but afraid to find out what an inquisitive witch with no real knowledge of technology or the muggle world would search on the internet.

“I’ve mainly been on the Game of Thrones websites… and the fanfiction ones.

“Okay, well just be careful, you know how you got last time when someone posted a spoiler in the comments of the trailer for season five.”

“Oh I defeated that troll, Small_God21 will think twice before spoilering again.”

“Fleur… you do know they’re not actual trolls right?” Hermione asked hesitantly.

“Hermione, I’m not an idiot.” The blonde said archly, “Anyway it was pretty obvious when luceat lucem didn’t turn him to stone.”

“That’s not… it’s… ” Hermione looked up to see Fleur’s knowing grin. “Gods Fleur! I thought you really had gone troll hunting then.” Hermione laughed

“No dearest, after the daylight spell didn’t work I knew he wasn’t a troll.”

“Fleur! You _hexed_ him?”

“No.” Fleur said patiently, “It didn’t work. I told you.”

“Ah… well… I guess that’s okay?” Hermione asked furrowing her brow as she tried to make sense of her girlfriend’s antics.

“And I’ve discovered they have cons!” Fleur announced, excitedly.

“Cons? Oh conventions.”

“Yes! I got us tickets. I thought I could go as Daenerys and we could shrink down some of the welsh green dragons we’ve seen in the area and I could take them! They won’t be the right colour, we could transfigure them I suppose but-”

“Fleur we can’t take _actual_ dragons to a muggle convention.” Hermione cut the blonde off before her plan to take fire breathing reptiles into an enclosed space filled with muggles became too elaborate.

“But they’re not muggles! I was talking to Stark4Eva and they knew all about the ministry of magic

“Well… sometimes muggles… I mean, it was hard to completely cover up what happened with you know who, you know that, so some stories…” Hermione trailed off, at a loss to explain why the muggles knew so much about their supposedly secret lives.

“They all think you’re married to Ron you know.” Fleur said darkly.

Hermione laughed out loud at that and leaned against Fleur, who didn’t find this information anywhere near as funny as the brunette did, and was still scowling at the idea of Hermione and Ron together.

“Hermione, this is not funny.” The Fleur said stiffly.

“It is a little, can you even imagine it? Me and Ron?” Hermione giggled, wrapping her arms around the annoyed blonde and pressing kisses into her neck.

“I don’t _want_ to imagine it, _they’re_ all imagining it.” Fleur ground out.

“Does it matter what they think, anyway what can we do about it? We can hardly make an announcement telling everyone we’re together. I know the muggles know _some_ things but we are supposed to be keeping the whole of magic and our existence a secret.”

“Well… I was thinking I could maybe we could post something on there, so people will know.” Fleur said, watching the tiny frown between Hermione’s eyes as the brunette thought over what the older witch had said.

“Wait, you want to write fanfiction about our lives!?” Hermione pushed herself from out of the blonde’s hold and turned to look at her incredulously.

“Not fiction, that’s the point! Just a diary perhaps?” The blonde wheedled, pulling Hermione back against her.

“If I see what the Ministry say about dragons for your Daenerys costume will you leave the idea of telling everyone about our lives alone?” Hermione asked looking up into the older witch’s eyes.

“Of course mon petite loutre.” Fleur said nodding seriously.

Hermione shook her head and sighed, eyeing her girlfriend with mock exasperation.

“I don’t know how I’m going to explain to Kingsley that you want to use miniature dragons for a costume though.” Hermione contemplated aloud.

Fleur’s face split in a wide grin at the thought. Plus there was always time to get Hermione to change her mind with regards to the fanfiction.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wait... I'm a Girl?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280042) by [Sevy_Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevy_Ride/pseuds/Sevy_Ride)




End file.
